<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday Cake by katerleegrand</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176517">Birthday Cake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerleegrand/pseuds/katerleegrand'>katerleegrand</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Baking, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Noctis tries to cook, Prompto's birthday, he's actually successful, more like</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:48:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerleegrand/pseuds/katerleegrand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>FFXV Brotherly Love Day 11: Baking</p><p>Noctis wants to do something special for Prompto's 18th birthday. He enlists Ignis's help for it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia &amp; Prompto Argentum &amp; Noctis Lucis Caelum &amp; Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum &amp; Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FFXV Brotherly Love Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday Cake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*throws fluff at you*</p><p>So I technically skipped over a few days of FFXV Brotherly Love Week, but this is the prompt that I've been really wanting to write! Hope you enjoy! I'll catch up on the other prompts over these next couple of days.</p><p>For more FFXV content, follow me on Twitter @katerleegrand</p><p>The recipe that I wrote in this is one that I've used, and it's really good! Here's a link to it: https://www.thekitchn.com/how-to-make-a-cake-from-scratch-224370</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ignis sighs, and stretches in his desk chair, rubbing his temples with his fingers. Looking at his clock, the time reads 3:45PM.</p><p>‘<em>Just a few more hours, and a well-deserved weekend is here…</em>’</p><p> The most recent council report was currently scattered across his desk as he worked to highlight the most important topics and discussions for Noctis.</p><p>‘<em>Uggghhh, why does the council have to make things so difficult…</em>’</p><p>A knock sounds at his office door, pulling him from his thoughts. Ignis gives a quiet, “Come in,” and said Prince pokes his head through the door and asks, “Hey Iggy, got a minute?”</p><p>“Not really, but that won’t stop you from asking me something, will it?”</p><p>Noctis chuckles and lets himself into the office, closing the door behind him. He walks over and flops down onto the couch adjacent to Ignis’ desk.</p><p>“What do you need, your highness?”</p><p>“Well,” Noctis sits up, “I wanted to ask you a favor. Prompto’s birthday is next week, and I wanted to do something special for him.”</p><p>“Oh? What did you have in mind?”</p><p>“Well, I already got him a present. But I wanted to also bake him a cake…but uh…well…I’m not exactly great in the kitchen.”</p><p>“You don’t have to tell me that.”</p><p>“Hey! I-”</p><p>Interrupting him, Ignis continues, “But I would be delighted to help you if that’s what you’re asking.”</p><p>“Really?” Noctis perks up.</p><p>“Of course. How about Sunday? I’ll come over in the afternoon and we can make it then.”</p><p>“Sounds great! Thanks Specs!”</p><p>Ignis smiles at him. “Not a trouble at all, Noct. I do believe that’s a wonderful idea for Prompto.”</p><p>“Well, his parents are out of town…again…and I just, well, wanted to do something special for him. It’s not every day you turn 18.”</p><p>“That’s very noble of you, your highness.”</p><p>“Ehhh…I guess if you say so.”</p><p>Another knock sounds at the door, and Gladio lets himself into the office.</p><p>“There you are, Princess. C’mon, time for a training session,” hey says, walking over to towards the couch.</p><p>“Uuuuugggghhhhh,” Noctis whines, flopping back down on the couch and burying his head under one of the plush throw pillows. “Do we have to? We trained for nearly three hours yesterday!” he complains.</p><p>A stern reply follows, “Yes, now c’mon, get moving.”</p><p>Another muffled groan sounds from under the pillow, “Fine…”</p><p>Noctis slowly drags himself to his feet and follows Gladio back towards the door.</p><p>“I will see you on Sunday then, your highness.”</p><p>“Yeah, thanks Iggy, see ya,” Noctis smiles at him.</p><p>The duo closes the door behind them, and leave Ignis to his work.</p><p>***</p><p>“Thank you for accompanying me, Gladio,” Ignis says. Their arms were full of grocery bags with the ingredients for the cake.</p><p>The colorful leaves on the sidewalk crunch underneath their feet as they walk towards Noctis’s apartment. A cold breeze runs through the streets, ruffling their hair and making Ignis shiver slightly. He was never one for the cold, but he’ll admit the fall season in Insomnia was truly beautiful.  </p><p>“Not a problem, Iggy. Happy to help,” Gladio replies. “Though I gotta ask, what’s the occasion?”</p><p>“Noctis wishes to do something special for Prompto’s 18<sup>th</sup> birthday and bake him a cake. Though he needs some assistance.”</p><p>“Ah, gotcha, that’s sweet of him. Blondie definitely deserves it.”</p><p>“Indeed.”</p><p>They fall into a peaceful silence for the rest of the walk and make it Noct’s apartment nearly ten minutes later.</p><p>Entering the apartment, they set the grocery bags down on the island counter in the kitchen, and Ignis begins to gather the necessary utensils and dishes, while Gladio makes his way towards the couch to relax. Noctis appears from his bedroom and walks towards the kitchen, greeting them both.</p><p>“So, Iggy, what’s first on the to-do list.”</p><p>“Well, one should always begin cooking by simply washing their hands.”</p><p>Noctis laughs, replying, “Alright, fair enough,” walking over to the sink.</p><p>Ignis turns towards the stove, setting it to the proper temperature, before turning back to the counter and removing the ingredients from the grocery bags. After washing his own hands, they were ready to start baking.</p><p>“We’ll start by greasing and flouring the baking pans. That way, the cakes won’t stick after they are finished baking.” He shows him how with the first pan, and hands the baking spray and flour to him for the second pan. After greasing the pan (and only spilling a little bit of flour, mind you) he sets it aside and turns back to Ignis. Passing his phone with the recipe on it, Ignis says, “Here, you work on mixing the batter, while I make the frosting.</p><p>Noctis works to follow the instructions and beins adding the butter to the mixer and churning it until it was smooth, and then added the sugar until it was mixed together.</p><p>“Let’s see…next add…three eggs…one at a time to create a smoother batter.”</p><p>Noctis cracks the eggs into a separate bowl and picked out any small pieces of shell, before adding them and letting them mix. Looking back at the phone, the recipe next called for the dry ingredients.</p><p>“Be sure to sift the flour into a separate bowl before adding the salt and baking powder…Hey Iggy?”</p><p>“Yes, Noct?”</p><p>“How do I sift the flour?”</p><p>“Ahh, here.” He grabs a sifter from a cabinet.</p><p>‘<em>Huh…I didn’t even know that was in there…</em>’ Noctis thinks.</p><p>“Place this over the bowl and pour the flour in and shake it through. Then measure what you need out of the bowl. This’ll break apart any clumps and reduce the chance of any air pockets in the cake.”</p><p>“Gotcha.” Noctis manages to keep the mess to a minimum and then measures what he needs into another bowl. He then adds the salt and baking powder.</p><p>Mumbling to himself, “Okay got that done, now…alternate between adding the dry ingredients with the whole milk and vanilla.”</p><p>Ignis walks back over to him and looks over his shoulder: “How’s it coming along, Noct?”</p><p>“Uhh, I think pretty good!” Noctis replies, somewhat proud of his work.</p><p>Ignis watches as he finishes adding the ingredients to the batter and let it mix until it was creamy and smooth.</p><p>“Wonderful, Noct. Now we’ll split this between the pans and get them in the oven.”</p><p>***</p><p>Closing the oven door, Ignis turns back to Noctis and set a timer on his phone, saying, “Now then, these will take about 25 minutes to bake. In the meantime, I will finish making the frosting while you- “</p><p>Before he could finish his sentence, he was met with a hand-full of flour that covered his face, glasses and his hair, with the culprit bursting into laughter.</p><p>“Noctis!!”</p><p>The Prince laughed loudly, “Oh man!! You should have seen your face!!!”</p><p>The Shield looked up from his phone at his spot on the couch, before walking over to the kitchen and laughing with Noctis.</p><p>“Looks like he got you good, Iggy!” and he high-fives Noctis.</p><p>Groaning loudly, Ignis rushes to the bathroom to clean up. Gladio offered to help clean the kitchen, and the duo began to gather and wash the dishes. Ignis returns after a few minutes and works to finish the frosting. </p><p>***</p><p>The timer goes chirps on Ignis’s phone, and he grabs a pair of oven mitts to pull their creation out of the oven. Grabbing a toothpick, he sticks it through the middle of one, and the other, both crumb free, showing they were done.</p><p>He sets them aside. “Right then, we’ll let these cool and then frost them. Well done, Noct.” Ignis smiles at him. The two walk over to where Gladio is sitting on the couch again.</p><p>“Thanks Iggy, couldn’t have done it without you! I hope Prompto likes it…”</p><p>“I’m sure he’ll love it!”</p><p>***</p><p>“Dude, wanna explain why I’m blind-folded again?”</p><p>“I told you Prompto, it’s a surprise!” Noctis responds.</p><p>He guides his best friend through the apartment entrance towards the dining room table.</p><p>“Okay, you can take it off.”</p><p>"Kinky dude." </p><p>The duo laugh at the joke while Prompto removes the fabric from his eyes. He lets his eyes adjust to the light, before looking down at the table.</p><p>“…is this…for me?”</p><p>“Well, it has your name on it, doesn’t it?”</p><p>In front of them was the cake, delicately frosted with the words ‘Happy Birthday, Prompto’ written on it with a gift-wrapped box next to it.</p><p>“Iggy did the frosting, but I managed to make the cake!” Noctis says proudly.</p><p>“Dude…this is…this is amazing!” He turns and hugs Noctis tightly. Stepping back after a few moments, he continues, “But…you really didn’t have to do this”</p><p>“Dude, c’mon, it’s your birthday, you’re 18<sup>th</sup> birthday at that. This is the least I can do! Now c’mon, let’s not my hard work go to waste. Let’s eat!” He walks towards the kitchen to grab a couple of plates.</p><p>Prompto laughs at this. “Alright, alright! Guess I can’t argue with royalty!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>